Until We Meet Again
by Anastasia Who
Summary: Lucy misses her friend, Mr. Tumnus and when she goes to Narnia for the second time, she realizes she will never see him again. Aslan offers her comfort, reminding her than anything is possible in Narnia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters from Narnia. The world of Narnia belongs to Aslan.

A/N: This is my first Narnia fic that I have actually decided to post, though I have tons of ideas for more. Please let me know what you think and if I did well. Thanks. Also this starts in the setting of Prince Caspian when the children finally found Aslan.

WARNING: Major spoilers for "The Last Battle". You will understand this better if you have read the books, especially "The Last Battle" and "Prince Caspian" and probably the "Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe" or at least seen the movie. They are awesome books, so go pick them up and read, then come back here and read and review my fic. :-)

**Until We Meet Again**

Susan began to stir slightly as a soft wind blew across her face. She opened her eyes slightly, wishing to fall back to sleep, but deciding to find a more comfortable position first. She turned over and suddenly realized that Lucy was no longer beside her. She sat up and looked around quickly. The trees were quiet again and no longer danced around the forest. Everything seemed still and peaceful and yet, worry crept into the young queen's heart.

"Lucy?" She called.

When she got no response, she stood quickly, wondering where her sister had disappeared to. She picked up her bow and arrows just in case, though she doubted there would be any trouble with Aslan so close.

"Lucy?" She called again.

She still got no answer, so she began to walk towards the trees. The area seemed eerily quiet and it made a shiver run up her spine. She kept walking, however, straining her eyes in the darkness. She saw a small figure against a tree a few steps ahead of her.

"Lucy, are you all right?" She asked as she approached.

Lucy looked up and quickly wiped tears from her eyes, yet Susan could still see her tear stained face in the moonlight.

"It's nothing." Lucy said with a sniff.

Susan knelt near her sister. "Well it is obviously something to make you cry. I would think you would be overjoyed to see Narnia and Aslan once again. You've been dreaming of being Queen Lucy again ever since we left a year ago."

Lucy nodded. "I have and it's all so wonderful, but when I was talking about Bacchus and Silenus who Mr. Tumnus told us about, well it made me think. I always imagined when I went back to Narnia, I would see him again, Mr. Tumnus I mean. But I can't now. He's long been dead." Lucy began to break into tears again, but she tried to continue. "I always dreamed I would see him again, but I've realized that's impossible."

Susan's eyes filled with sympathy and she pulled her sister into her arms. She kissed the top of her head and smoother her hair gently. "Ssh…" She whispered quietly, having no comfort to offer her sister. Lucy was right. It was the horrible curse of Narnia. Since the timeline here was different then the time line on earth, hundreds years could go by here when only one had went by in our world.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Lucy sobbed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I know how much he meant to you." Susan said, still holding Lucy close.

"It is rather late to be up, Daughters of Eve." A strong voice suddenly said from behind them.

Susan and Lucy both looked up to see Aslan approaching them.

"It's Lucy. She misses her friend, Mr. Tumnus. She never even got to say goodbye to him and now she knows she will never see him again."

"Never is a strong word that should not be used lightly." Aslan spoke

Lucy swallowed hard and looked up at him. "But he's been dead for years. It would be impossible to see him again."

Aslan gently laid his golden paw on her shoulder in comfort. "Do not give up hope, child. One day, in the end of the age, you might just see your friend again."

"Is that even possible?" Susan asked.

"You question what I have said?" Aslan asked with a small hint of a growl

"But it isn't logical." Susan defended.

Aslan looked deep into her eyes, saying nothing.

"Perhaps he is right, Susan. Not everything is always logical. Like coming here for instance." Lucy spoke up.

Susan turned towards her. "Perhaps you are right." Susan looked back at Aslan. "But how would we be able to see him again?" Susan asked.

"What may happen, might very well depend on your own actions."

Susan looked at him confused, but Lucy smiled. She saw the small glint in Aslan's eyes, reminding her to always have hope and faith in the things we don't always understand. And though he never directly said it, Lucy seemed sure that he implied she would see Mr. Tumnus again. She could hardly wait.

* * *

_A few years later_

Lucy smiled and hugged all her old friends, overjoyed to see them all again. There were so many of them. Reepicheep, Prince Caspian, Trumpkin the dwarf, and Trufflehunter the badger, and creatures she had never met, but had heard wonderful stories about. For the first time, she met Puddleglum, the Marsh-wiggle, and Glimfeather the owl. Tears fell down her cheeks as she greeted them all. Then suddenly in the midst of the noise and laughter, she heard someone call her name. The voice was familiar and yet at the same time, she could not place it. It seemed to belong to someone of a memory long ago. She turned around looking for who called her. And then, she saw him. Coming towards her was faun with a red scarf around his neck.

"Lucy Pevensi!" He called.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards him.

He embraced her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh Lucy, I never thought I'd see you again." He said as a tear fell down his face.

Lucy smiled bright and pulled out a hankie from her pocket. "Here, you need it more than I."

Mr. Tumnus smiled and hugged her again, spinning her around. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Lucy whispered. "But I knew we'd see each other again. I just knew."


End file.
